


Control

by DoreyS (DoreyG)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Philosophical Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyS
Summary: "Isn't freedom the most important thing?" She asked.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



"Isn't freedom the most important thing?" She asked.

"I can understand why you'd think so," Palpatine replied, smiling. "But think about it, my dear. If people have the freedom to do anything they want they become craven, they indulge themselves endlessly, they commit atrocities without a thought."

"So you're saying that oppression is better?" She asked. "That one should be allowed to control everything, just because a few may act badly?"

"I admire your youthful optimism, but as you grow older you'll start to see it my way. " Palpatine just kept smiling. "The universe would benefit from a firmer hand."


End file.
